A Rapture Love
by TH3B1GBR0TH3R
Summary: A Bioshock Lemon OneShot Fanfic based off of DragonBanesMan2's story.


**Author: So this will be my first fanfic... It's based off of the story "A Big Brother's Life in Rapture" by DragonBanesMan2 (Go check it out, it's actually pretty good). This is a one-shot lemon story, so any little kids pretending to be 18, get the fuck out! Again this is entirely off of DragonBanesMan2's story, so go read it! And I'm going to be writing this in the same format as him. Well... on with the smut!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock, or anything associated with it. I don't even own the Ocs in this story, they belong to DragonBanesMan2**

**A Rapture Family Love**

**The Brother's P.O.V.**

As I woke up, I felt her hugging me. I smiled slightly but stayed still, then she let go and I heard her go back in the bedroom. I stood up from the chair and looked down at myself. I was still wearing all of my armor, and man, did I look like a bum or what?! So I slowly undid the straps of my armor and unlatched my helmet, then took off all of the pieces one by one. I started with my boots, then my grieves and bracers, then I finally removed my helmet with a hiss of air and took off my chest-plate. Being just in the latex suit that was always under my armor, I felt almost... Naked... And I felt tired... So I got up from the workbench and went to the bedroom door.

**The Sister's P.O.V.**

I lied down on the bed again, unsure what to do, so I looked up and stared at the ceiling. Just then I could hear the door open, so I looked over and saw the brother standing in the door way.

_I want him... now... _I gestured for him to come lay down. He nodded and walked over, then lied down next me. As we lied there, I slowly put my arm around his waist and put my head on his chest. He was so warm, I wished we could lay there forever. He gently rested his hand on my head and combed his fingers through my hair. I hugged him tighter and rubbed my cheek against his chest, then looked up at him, smiling. He smiled back and suddenly pulled me closer to his face. We stared into one another's eyes for the longest time before I couldn't take it anymore, I smacked my lips into his. It was like electricity shooting through my lips! His eyes widened with surprise but he didn't stop me, so I deepened the kiss and playfully pushed my tongue against his.

**The Brother's P.O.V.**

I really wasn't expecting it, but when she kissed me, I melted. I wrestled her tongue with mine as our hands explored each-others bodies. I rested my hands on her hips as she rested hers on my shoulders. I broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.

**Lemony goodness starts here, so kiddies, look away, "adults", read on~! **

_Does she really want to do this?_ I kept staring in her eyes, they were a deep violet. Violet, the color of lust... she really does... I kissed her again deeply as I pushed my tongue against hers. As we continued to kiss I gently moved my hands up her body and grabbed her C-cup breasts, then massaged them through the fabric of her latex suit. She gasped and lightly moaned as she kissed me again, then I noticed her reaching down and rubbing my already aching dick through my suit. I rolled us over so she was on top of me. She smiled as she grabbed the zipper on her chest and slowly unzipped her suit...

**The Sister's P.O.V.**

After I unzipped my suit, I blushed as I pulled my arms out of their sleeves and it fell off, exposing my body to him. I reached down and slowly unzipped his suit too, once I got it off I looked down and gently grabbed his dick, then started rubbing it. He bit his lip as he let out a low-pitched moan. I kept rubbing as I scooted down. Once I made my way down to his dick, I stared at it, blushing.

_Damn he's big._ I licked the tip of his dick and he shuddered from the sensation. I smiled and put my lips around the head and sucked lightly, slightly bobbing my head up and down. He moaned as I quickened and started to take a bit more in my mouth until I was deepthroating. I gagged on it and kept on sucking as I used one hand to hold my breast and the other one to finger myself, it was making me so damn horny! After a while of sucking I could feel his dick throbbing, just wanting to cum, but I squeezed it at the base so he wouldn't as I pulled my mouth away and stood up. He whimpered and groaned but I shook my head and smiled. Once I felt his dick calm down I released it and climbed on top of him and wrapped my arms around him.

**The Brother's P.O.V.**

She closed her eyes and slowly ground her labia against my dick. She screamed out and her eyes teared up as she buried her face into my chest when she slid my dick into her entrance and broke her hymen. I pet her back until the tears had subsided and she looked up at me. I smiled reassuringly and kissed her. I put my hands on her hips as she sat up and started to bounce lightly on my dick. She bit her lip to hold in a moan as she went a bit faster and placed her hands on my chest. I groaned in pleasure and gently squeezed her ass. She squeaked in surprise and looked down at me as I smiled apologetically. She smirked and resumed fucking me even faster than before. She threw her head back and moaned loudly in pleasure as I groaned and stared thrusting up into her with her movements. I could feel my dick start to throb again and feel her about to cum at the same time. With one final thrust I released my semen into her as she same and screamed in pleasure, almost sounding like her signature death shriek.

**Lemon ends here, kids can go ahead and start reading again, despite not much being left~ **

**Sister's P.O.V.**

I slumped down onto his chest, panting in exhaustion as I felt him breathing heavily with his chest heaving. He kissed my forehead, then leaned his head back as he passed out.

_That was amazing..._ Were my final thoughts as I passed out too.

**Author: Well there you go, that's my story. For all of the "adults", I hoped you liked it. ^-^ And for all of the kids, you shouldn't have been reading the Lemon part, Seriously, we all know that you did. =_=**


End file.
